My Life, My Love, My Addiction
by AprilC3604
Summary: What happend when you lose your only reason for living?Haley Barnett know the answer to this question all too well.How will she react when she finds out that the one person she loved more than life herself is alive again? Can Dean save her? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning and wished that I was dead. My head was pounding away for yet another night of drinking. No matter how much I drank I could never get his face out of my mind. His face haunted me night and day. I saw him everywhere I went. I just wanted it all to stop. I wanted to let him go but I couldn't. I could let go of Dean Winchester. He was my sole mate. I told him that after but he just said there was no such thing. He was never much of the romantic type but maybe that's why I loved him so much. We were so different but we seemed to fit perfectly together.

There had been times in the last year that I would go to the top of the mountain where we first met, where we first kissed, where we first made love, and I would stand there looking over the edge. I wanted to jump and end my pain but every time I got ready to take that final leap I would hear him behind me telling me to step away, to take his hand. Just like he did the first time we meet. I remember that day because it was the day the voices were so loud in my head that I felt like I was going to explode. Just as I was about to jump I heard someone say, "_What can be so bad that a beautiful girl like you would want to jump?" _That is when I turned around and saw his face, the face that would save me from all my fears. He was my hero and he would always be that.

His presence frightened me and I slip but he was quick. He caught me by the hand and looked down at me and said, "_Don't let go of me." _And from that moment on I never let go of Dean. Any time I found myself scared he was whisper in my ear, _"Don't let go"_ I was safe with him.

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock. It was just after six in the morning. I had gotten all of four hours of sleep. It was more than most night so I could complain. I forced myself out of bed. I knew that he would want me to go on living. Damn you Dean for making me live the rest of my life alone but I had to keep going. It was his last request that I keep moving on with my life and that I would never give in so that's what I did. Every day was the same. I would wake up, take a shower, get dressed, and head out the door. I would then sit in my car wonder where I was heading next. I had no family, no friends or at least not any I would talk to. I had Bobby and Sam out there somewhere but I haven't talked to them in months.

Bobby would call from time to time to check on me but I never picked up. I did want to get a lecture from him. I knew he was worried. Maybe I owed it to him to stop by and let him know I was still alive. After all he had been like a father to me.

I had not been back to Singer Salvage in a year. I will never forget the last time I was there. It was the day my life ended.

_I walked through the front door with a smile on my face. I hadn't seen Dean in over a month and I missed him. "Dean? Bobby?" I called out. "Where is everyone?"_

"_In the den." I heard Bobby say._

_When I walked in I saw him sitting on the sofa with a bottle of liquor in his hands and tear in his eyes. I knew something was wrong. I could feel it. "Bobby." I said. "Where is Dean?" I asked._

_He looked up at me and I will never forget that face. He walked over to me and he didn't have to say a word. I new something had happened. "Dean is…he's….."_

"_No." I stopped him, "Where is he?" I yelled. "Dean!" I called out._

"_Haley, listen to me. Dean is dead."_

"_Don't say that. He is just fine!"_

"_No baby he's not. He died a few weeks ago. I'm so sorry." He said and pulled me to him and I sobbed._

That was one year ago today. It had been a little over a year since I last looked into Dean's eyes, felt his skin against mine. The last time I felt safe. I put the car in drive and took off to the one place I said I would never go again. I headed to Bobby's.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I got there, I looked up at the house and it looked just the same as the last time I was there except for the very familiar black impala parked in front of me. I knew Sam must be here. I closed my eye and thought about the last time I was in her.

_I looked into Dean's eyes and smiled at him, "How long will you be gone for?" I asked. _

"_I don't know, baby." He said to him. "But I just want you to know that I love you. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

"_I love you too, Dean." I smiled. "You sound like you are saying goodbye." _

"_There is no goodbye for us. Just….see ya later." He smiled._

"_I like that." I said. Dean cupped him face and gave a sad grin before giving me the most perfect kiss._

Little did I know that I would never feel his lips on mine again after that day.

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. I breathed in the cool air and looked at the house once more before walking up the stair and up to the door.

I knocked twice, "Bobby, Its-Its Haley." I said with my hands in my pocket. I saw smoke coming from the chimney so I knew he was home. I waited for what seemed like forever and then finally I saw the door swing open and I smiled, "Hey Bobby."

He looked at me and opened the screen door, "Haley?" he asked looking at him. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about how different I looked. That's was little sleep, a lot of drugs, and too much alcohol will do to you.

"In the flesh." I said. "How are you?" I asked him. He was looking a lot better than the last time I saw him.

"Where the hell have you been, girl?" he asked me.

"All over God's green earth." I smiled. "Can I come inside for a little while?" I asked. I didn't have a lot but I still had my manners.

"You know you don't have to ask." He said and opened the door for me. I walked in and everything looked and smelt the same. This was the only home I ever had. Bobby was once like a father to me. "How have you been?" he asked.

"You know….I've just….been I guess." I smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I can't complain." He said. "Can I get you something? You want a coke or something?" he asked.

I hade a feeling is coke was different from mine, "I'll take whiskey if you got it." I said.

"When did you start drinking?" he asked me.

"To be honest with you….about a year ago." I said with a straight face and he knew exactly what I mean by that.

"I see. Well I will be right back." He said and walked into the kitchen.

I closed the door and walked into the den. I walked over to his desk and saw books piled up. He was after something. I just didn't know what yet. I didn't even want to know. I have given up hunting the day I found out Dean was dead. I wanted no part of the life that took him from me.

I heard the front door slam shut and assumed it was another one of his hunting buddies stopping by for a visit until I heard that voice say, "Hey Bobby, I think we need more salt."

I froze when I heard those words. I knew that voice all too well. I slowly turned around and was shocked by what I saw.

The man at the door looked over at him and his face dropped and he whispered, "Haley."

I thought I was dreaming. There was no way I was standing there looking into the eyes of the man I had lost. There was no way I was looking at Dean Winchester.

***So new story. This one will be a little bit of angst. You will learn more about Haley, the voices, and her addictions in the next chapter. Reviews are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and alerted. It means the world to me. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Haley's POV**_

Our eyes were locked but neither of us made a move forward. What do you say to a man that was supposed to be dead? Something told me _hey_ wasn't going to work. I was in shock. Was this real? Maybe if he would say something I would feel like I was losing my mind.

Dean cleared his throat and slowly sat his keys on the table next to the wall. He didn't seem as surprised to see me as I was to see him. He just gave me a smile and began to move closer to me but I held my hand up to stop him and took a few steps back, "Don't come any closer. I don't know who or I guess I should say what the hell you are but…."

Before I could get out another word, Dean interrupted me, "Haley….its really me." He said. "I know this is going to be hard for you to believe but….but it's really me. I swear." He said. _'You know it's me. Look into my eye and you will know.'_ he thought. He knew I could hear him.

I stood there with tears in my eyes as he moved in closer. He placed his hand gently on my face and I leaned into his palm. I missed his touch, his smell so much over the year. I gazed into his eyes once more before throwing my arms around him and squeezing tight. "Thank God! I missed you so much." I said as she tears came down faster.

He held onto me tight as I cried into his chest. "Shhh, I miss you too." He whispered.

We must have stood there for half an hour. I was afraid if I let go he would be gone. Just like in my dreams. He was always gone when I would let go of him and wake up. Dean was the first to pull away. I looked up at him and he wiped away the tears. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"It doesn't matter now." I said. "All that matters is that you are back now. I'm guessing Sam and Bobby know this already." I said with a smile on his face. "I bet they were so happy."

"Yeah they know." He said with a blank look on his face. "Actually they have know for while now."

I was a little confused, "How long is while?" I asked. "A few days?"

I watched as Dean turned away from me and ran his fingers through his hair, "Eight months." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry…what did you just say?" I asked.

Dean turned around and looked at me, "I've been back for eight months, Haley." He said.

I wasn't sure how to react to this news. The man I loved, the man I thought loved me, just said he had been back from the grave for eight months and he was just now telling me. Not once did he try and contact me. "Are you serious?" I asked him. My happiness was quickly turning into anger.

"Yes. I'm sorry Haley but I had my reason for staying away from you. I want you to believe that. Please understand why I didn't contact you." He said.

I just nodded as my heart shattered, "I understand perfectly." I said in a calm voice. I was not going to let him see me break down.

I walked passed him and grabbed my jacket, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving." I said and slipped on my jacket. I was trying as hard as I could to stay calm. "It's good to have you back." I turned and forced a small smile.

"Please don't leave." He begged me. "Let's talk. Just please stay and we can talk all you want about this."

"No I don't think I need to talk to you. Like I said, I'm more than happy you are back among the living. I prayed for this every night. Take Care."

"Haley…please stay." He said.

I just looked at him. I knew if I said one more word I would lose it. I needed something to calm me down before I could really talk to him. I just smiled and ran out the door. I could hear him calling my name but I just jumped into my car and sped off down the road to find the nearest bar.

_**General POV**_

"Damn it!" Dean yelled and slammed the door.

Bobby walked back into the room holding two glasses of whiskey, "Let me guess, Haley didn't take the news too well?"

"You can say that." Dean said, "I have to go talk to her."

"Just let her cool off. She'll be back when she is ready to talk. This has to be a big shock to her." Bobby said. "she thought you were dead."

"Yeah….I didn't want her to find out like this." Dean said as he ran his hands down his face, "I need to go after her. When she is upset it makes it harder for her to control her ability and we all know what that can lead to."

"Yeah I know." Bobby said. "I'll call around and tell people to keep an eye out for her. She won't go far."

"I hope not." Dean said. "I am going to try and catch up with her." Dean grabbed his keys and jacket and headed out the door.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dean drove around for a good two hours and there was no sign of her anywhere. He checked every cemetery in town. Dean knew that when she was having a hard time she would go there and sit because that was the one place where she couldn't hear anything. She found peace there.

After checking every place within a fifty mile radius, Bobby finally called with good news, _"I found her."_

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"_Parker's Roadhouse."_ Bobby said.

"But that's a bar? Why would Haley go to a bar?" Dean asked.

"_She has had a hard year. Just go bring her back before something bad happens."_ Bobby said and hung up the phone. Dean turned the car around and headed back into town.

_**Haley's POV**_

I sat there at the bar looking at my fifth shot if vodka. I listen to everything that was going on around me. The couple next to me would look like a happy couple on a date but in reality he was married and she was planning on robbing him. I couldn't help but smirk. Serves him right. The man on the other side of me at the end of the bar had been thinking about me naked for the passed two hours. He never made a move so I knew he was going to go home, watch some porn, and beat off. I grabbed the shot in front of me and downed it. There are some crazy people in the world and she was cursed to know the truth about everyone.

'_She looks like she could use something to make her feel better' _I looked to my left and saw a man with dark hair sitting next to me and I smiled, "What do you got?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me with a smile.

I turned in my chair and faced him, "I think you know so why don't we cut this chit chat and get down to business. I have had a really weird day and I want it to be over so are you going to hook me up or not?" I asked.

"I love a girl who knows what she wants and goes after it." He smiled, "Hi…you can call me Blaze."

"How original." I rolled my eyes, "You can call me Haley." It wasn't the first time I had given out my real name. I really didn't care anymore. "So…..are we going to do this?" I asked.

"All in good time. Let's talk price."

"You name it and I've got it." I said. Trust was I didn't have a dime to my name.

I watched as he licked his lips and looked me over, _'She would be one hell of a lay'_ I heard him think. Normally this was out of the question but what the hell. I got off my chair and he looked at me, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going out to my car, because I sure as hell am not going to let you fuck me in the middle of the bar." I said and walked out the door.

I walked out to my car and just like a little lost puppy he followed me. I told myself this was wrong but I had no money and I needed something to make me feel better. The loss of Dean almost killed me and now to find out he's back and didn't call me hurt me more than anything. The pain was too much for me.

I unlocked my door and climbed into the back and Blaze followed and shut the door. "I got a few things that are going to make you feel good tonight." He smiled. I watched him pull out two pills, "You down with X?" he asked.

I just looked at him, took the pills from his hand and popped them into my mouth, "I guess so." I smiled.

"Awesome." He smiled. "Now…..about my payment?" he rubbed his hands together.

I smiled and leaned my back against the door with my legs open, "Take what you want." I said. The though of another man touching me made me sick but I knew in a matter of minutes I wouldn't be able to see or feel anything and I liked it that way. I would deal with reality tomorrow.

_**General POV**_

Dean pulled up to the bar and saw Haley car parked in the back. He put his car in park and got out and made his way over to the car to see if by any chance she was in there. When he moved in closer he saw her and she was not a lone. He watched as this guy who he didn't know ripped her shirt open and grab her breast as he kissed on her neck. All Haley was doing was leaning against the door like she was in another world.

Dean balled up his fist and stormed over to the car. He jerked open the back door and pulled out the guy by his shirt, "What the hell, man?" the guy yelled as he hit the ground. When Dean looked in and saw that Haley wasn't awake, he became pissed.

He whipped around and jerked the guy up and punched him, "What the hell did you give her?" he yelled.

"Just what she wanted!" the guy yelled back and Dean hit him again. "All she had was two hits of X man. She asked for it!"

Dean hit him over and over until he was bloody, "Are you think you had a right to screw her while she was fuckin' passed out?" Dean yelled

"She told me to take what I wanted!" the guy yelled back and spit blood from his mouth.

Dean felt his heart drop a little. She was really going to sleep with this guy in the back of her car. Dean released his grip and pushed the guy, "Get the hell out of here!" He seethed.

Blaze ran off and hopped into his own car and left. Dean looked back in the car and saw Haley still sleeping with her jeans undone and her shirt ripped. He ran his figured though his hair and knew he couldn't take her back to Bobby's looking like this. He needed to take her somewhere to sober up first.

Dean walked around the car and pulled her out. He lifted her into his arms and carried her over to his car and placed her in the back. He had a bad feeling that she was no longer the same Haley he fell in love with and it was all because of him.

**Please Review! I write faster when I have support! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**General POV**

Dean sat in the chair next to the bed and watched Haley as she slept. She looked peaceful but he knew other wise. She was broken inside and it was because of him. If she only knew the truth of why he didn't come back for her maybe she would understand. She was the first thing he thought of when he got out of the pit and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be better now but he would be lying to her. After finding out what was really going on he knew he didn't want to bring her back into this life. Lucifer was out and it was up to him to stop him. She was better off without him or so her thought.

The more he watched her the more his sadness and hurt turned into anger and disappointment. How could she pull a stunt like this? How long has she been doing this kind of thing? She was on a dangerous road and he wasn't sure how far gone she was but he was going to find out and get to the bottom of this before he lost her for good.

Haley groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, "Would you stop yelling at me please. My head is killing me." She said and sat up in the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "How long was I out of it?"

"Maybe you should tell me but if you are referring to tonight you have been out for almost six hours." Dean said.

Haley got off the bed and stumbled over to the sink to get her a dink of water. "Don't lecture me. I am not in the mood." She said.

Dean got up from the chair and tried his best to stay as calm as he could. He knew what could happen if his anger and hers clashed. "You don't think you need a lecture?" he asked and she waved him off. "You really have nothing to say for yourself?" he asked.

"Not to you and not right now." She said and filled her cup with water. "Maybe in another eight months."

"Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart but we are going to talk about this right now whether you like it or not. Do you realize what could have happened to you if I didn't show up when I did?"

Haley turned off the water and turned to him, "My guess would be that Blaze would have got laid but I don't have a clue." She smirked and took a sip.

"You think this is funny? What you did was reckless and stupid, Haley!" Dean yelled.

"So now you suddenly care what happens to me? Why now? You didn't seem to care for the last eight months!" she yelled back at him.

"I always cared! I never stopped caring about you! That is not what this is about!" He yelled a little louder.

Haley threw her cup in the sink and stormed over to him, "This is exactly what this is about Dean! Are you that blind? It's all because of you!"

"So you are going to stand there and blame me for your piss poor decisions? That's real nice, Haley. It's always someone else fault." Dean said. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He turned away from her and knocked the lamp off the dressed and Haley jumped back, "I didn't do this! I didn't make you turn into a fucking drug whore! What the hell happened to you?" Dean only said what he said out of hurt and anger but he had to get his point across to her some how.

"Yes you did! You may not see it that way but you did! Do you realize what this passed year has been like for me?" she screamed, "I have been through hell!"

"I have been to hell and trust me when I say you have no idea what hell is really like."

"I would have gladly traded with you. Hell, I even tried but no demon would deal! Losing you almost killed me and I wish it did most days but now come to find out that you have been back for eight months just puts the icing on the fucking cake!"

"You want to know what no demon would deal? Huh? Because I saved your ass and you don't even know it!" he snapped, "You have no idea what I have done for you! I wanted you safe! Damn it! I wanted to tell you I was back but I couldn't. I did not want to pull you back into this life! Why can't you see that? Everything I have ever done has been to keep you safe!"

"Well thank you for being so considerate. I had no idea!" She said sarcastically.

"You know what…do you stand there and do that. Don't make me out to be the bad guy. You are the one who has gone off the deep end. I am trying to help you damn it and you don't seem to want it!"

"No I don't! I wanted you back, Dean! That is all I ever wanted! I'm glad I got my wish. You don't know hoe happy I am to see that you are alive but I don't need you pitty!"

"That's not what I am doing!" Dean said and punched the wall in anger, "I'm worried about you!" he said and took a slow deep breath to calm down. "I want you to be ok."

"I am going to be just fine. I have made it this long haven't I?" she said in a low voice.

"I just….I just want us to calmly talk about everything so you can see why I didn't come back for you just yet. I would have come for you. You know I would have but I had to wait. Things are going on out there and I had to deal with that. I am still dealing with that."

"I know what's going on out there. You have no idea how much I know but I don't really care at this point so good luck. I hope everything works out for you." Haley said with tears in her eyes. Dean once said they could take on the world together and no it was like he would rather go at it alone than with her.

"Please don't be mad at me." Dean said and walked closer to her but she backed up. "Haley…" He said with hurt in his voice. All he wanted to do was touch her, feel her against him.

"Don't. Please don't. You have made your bed no you have to lie in it. I'm sorry you had to see me like this but I am going to be ok." She said and grabbed her jacket from the chair. "Don't worry about me."

"Don't leave." Dean begged, "Just stay with me." He asked. He knew if she walked out that door he may never find her again.

Haley turned to him and sighed. She wanted to stay with him more than anything. She wanted him to wraps his strong arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be ok as long as they had each other but he wasn't going to do that and standing in the same room with him was breaking her heart. "I can't."

"I can't let you go out there alone." Dean said.

"You have let me be alone for over a year now. Think about that." Haley said and walked out the door.

When that door closed Dean sat down on the edge of the bed as one single tear rolled down his cheek.

**One Week Later**

Dean sat in Bobby's den with his cell phone to his ear yet again, "Haley, its Dean….again. Stop being like this and call me back. I have tried calling you for over a week now. Let me know you are doing ok. I just need to hear your voice." He said and closed his phone and threw it. "Damn it!"

Sam walked in and saw his brother fuming, "I am guessing she is still not answering?" Sam asked.

"What was your first clue?" Dean snapped, "I'm sorry, man."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she just needed some time to cool off and take everything in. She'll call back." Sam said to try and give his brother a little comfort.

"I'm just worried I guess. I mean we got Lucifer running around out there and now I can't find Haley. I should have never let her leave. She should be here with me."

"Dean, you did what you thought was right. Haley will come around."

"Yeah…I hope your right." Dean said and just then his phone began to ring. He ran over and picked it up off the floor and answered, "Haley?"

"_No Dean its Jack Teller. I found your girl_."

"She's there now?"

"_I'm watching her as we speak. I don't know how long she is going to stick around though. She is getting real close to Chris Adams. He has his hooks deep in her."_

"Don't let her leave."

"_I'm not a damn babysitter. You asked me to call if I saw her and I did. If I were you I would get to driving." _he said and hung up the phone.

"We gotta go." Dean said and grabbed the keys from the table.

"Where is she?" Sam asked and slipped on his jacket.

"Jackie Tellers bar." Dean said and Sam's face dropped. Nothing ever good happened at Teller's Roadhouse.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When Dean and Sam got to the bar two hours later, Haley was nowhere in sight. Dean walked over to the bar where Jackie was drying off the glasses with a cigar handing out if his mouth. "What the hell Jackie?" Dean said.

"Nice to see you too, Winchester."

"I told you not to let her leave!"

"Hey…watch the tone with me boy." He warned, "I tried but I can't force her to do anything. She wanted to go with Chris and from the looks of it they were both very happy about it."

"Do you know where this guy could have taken her?" Dean asked.

"7784 Walker Drive. Big white house on the left."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…he takes all his dates there. They left about an hour ago." Jackie said, "But be careful." He said.

"Thanks." Dean said and he and Sam ran out the door.

When they pulled up to the house, they saw four cars parked out front. The place was big but old and run down. The screen door was hanging off the hinges. "Do you really think she is in there?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled his gun from his back pocket and checked the bullets, "Yep and she's leaving whether she likes it or not." Dean said and looked at Sam who had his gun ready. "Let's go."

Dean and Sam busted through the door with guns raised, "Nobody move or I swear I will shoot!" Dean yelled and looked as a guy walking down the stair with his pants hanging off his hips. He walked over and slammed him against the wall. "Where is she?"

"Who and what the fuck do you think you are doing in my house?" the man asked.

Dean smirked, "I guess your Adam." Dean said.

"Yeah…so. Who the hell are you?"

Dean raised his gun and pointed it at Chris's head, "I am the guy that is going to paint the walls with your blood if you don't tell me where Haley is right now!" He seethed.

"Alright just calm down. Top of the stair, second door on the left." Chris said.

Dean turned to Sam, "Watch him." He said and ran up the stairs.

When he got to the room, he pushed the door open and saw Haley, his sweet Haley, lying in the middle of the bed with nothing on but a button up shirt and panties. This hit Dean hard. Seeing her like this tore at him in ways no one could ever imagine but he had to get her out of there.

Dean put his gun in his back pocket and ran over to her to see her slipping in and out of consciousness. "Haley…Haley, wake up!" Dean said and she just groaned. "I am going to get you out of here." He said and lifted her into his arms.

He carried her down stairs and saw Sam standing by the door with his gun still held high. "You ready?" Sam asked and he took a look at Haley and he felt Dean's pain.

"Yeah." Dean said and placed Haley in Sam's arms. "Take her outside, put her in the back, and…..and tie her up." Dean said and Sam looked at him, "Trust me." Sam nodded and took Haley out to the car.

Dean turned around and looked at Chris, "Me and you are going to have a little chat." He said.

Sam did just what Dean asked. He tied Haley's arms together and but a blind fold on her. Who knew how she was going to react when she woke up. Dean walked back outside and got into the car. His fist was busted open. "What did you do?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him, "You didn't kill him did you?" Sam asked.

"He'll live….I think." Dean said and pulled out of the yard.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Haley slowly opened her eyes and she saw nothing but darkness. With shaky hand she touched her face and ripped off her blind fold. She looked around and she knew where she was. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled. She tried to stand but just fell back on the old cot. She was in Bobby's panic room.

She looked to the door and saw Dean standing there. "What are you doing?' she asked.

"Saving your life." Dean said and slammed the door shut.

"Dean….DEAN!" she screamed, "Don't do this to me!" Dean heard her cried but closed his eyes for a second and walked up the stairs. This had to be done.

**I just want to thank you guys for the awesome review! I am so glad you all like the story. It means a lot. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and there will be more soon.**

**Thank you Joyce for helping me get through this chapter. You are a live saver : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Haley slowly opened her eyes and she saw nothing but darkness around her. With shaky hands she touched her face and ripped off her blind fold. She looked around and she knew where she was. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled. She tried to stand but just fell back on the old cot. She was in Bobby's panic room.

She looked to the door and saw Dean standing there. "What are you doing?' she asked.

"Saving your life." Dean said and slammed the door shut.

"Dean….DEAN!" she screamed, "Don't do this to me!" Dean heard her cried but closed his eyes for a second and walked up the stairs. This had to be done. "Dean! Please!" Haley screamed and begged as loud as she could.

Dean walked up to the main floor and closed the door to the basement. Sam and Bobby just stood there, staring at him. "Do you think this is really going to work?" Bobby asked him as he listened to the young girls cried.

"What other choice do I have?" Dean asked. "If I let her go she is going to die or…or worse and I can't let that happen."

"Maybe we could look up a nice place that we can take her." Bobby said. "We can get her into once of the best rehab centers. I can make a few calls. She needs help that I don't know if we can give her."

"I am not taking her somewhere damn it!" Dean snapped and turned around. He could still here her down there asking for him and his heart broke that he couldn't go to her. "I can't do that to her. She needs me." He said.

Bobby let out a sigh, "Well then we will help as much as we can. Make I can call a few people and ask what we can do for her." He said and headed into the other room.

Sam walked over to his brother and but his hand on his shoulder, "She is going to be ok, man. Haley is going to be ok."

Dean turned to Sam with a tear in his eye, "I hope you're right because I can't let anything happen to her. I won't let anything happen to her." Dean said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**6 HOURS LATER**

It was two in the morning and Dean had his back against the panic room door. Haley was still screaming but she was mad at this point and craving another hit but Dean just tried to stay calm. "Dean! Let me out! I don't need your help! I fuckin' hate you! Do you hear me! I wish you would have never come back!" Haley yelled, "You son of a bitch! You can't do this to me!" Dean closed his eyes as listened to all the hurtful things she was screaming. He knew this wasn't her talking. He just had to remember that. "I hate you!"

Sam walked down the steps to bring Dean something to eat. He had been down there for a long time now and Sam knew he had to be getting hungry. "Made you a sandwich." Sam said.

"Thanks. I'm not hungry." Dean said.

"You need to eat something." He said and took a seat next to Dean.

"Sam! Sam let me out! Please let me out!" Haley begged and it broke Sam's heart. She was once one of his best friends and it pained him to hear her like this.

"At least she will be yelling you're name for a little while." Dean said.

"You would think she would be asleep by now.

"Nope. She has been screaming for six hours straight." Dean said and closed his eyes, "I think she has called me every name in the book. I think she even called me a butthead at one point." He tried to force a smile but couldn't.

"Dean, you know that's not her. She isn't thinking right. She will get through this." Sam said. "Just hang in there."

"I just don't know what's going on with her." Dean said. "The last time we were together she was fine."

"Yeah but Dean you died and didn't tell her then you come back and…."

"That's not it. I know she would be hurt or pissed but her acting like this is not what she does. Something has scared her Sam. This is how she was when we first met but she learned to control what she heard and everything was fine. She was normal and happy and now…" Dean looked up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I just wish I knew what to do."

Haley was sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest, shaking. _"Haley….Haley I know you can hear me."_

Haley covered her ear, "Please….Please leave me alone." She said quietly.

"_I want to help you, Haley. Let me help you" _

"No one can help me." She said, "Leave me alone…. please." She cried as she rocked back and forth.

"_I can help you if you just let me."_

Haley looked up and saw a man in front of her, "Wh-wh-who are you?" she asked.

"_I told you, I am here to help you. I can make the pain go away. All you have to do is trust me. I can give you everything you want."_ He said and knelt before her. _"All I am asking is for you to trust me."_

Dean and Sam were still sitting outside the door when they head Haley talking, "Who is she talking to?" Sam asked.

Dean stood up and opened the peek door and saw her standing in the middle of the room talking to no one.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Haley!" Dean yelled but she never looked over. "Haley…..look at me. Who are you talking to?" he asked but got nothing from her. "Sam, go get Bobby!" Dean said and Sam ran up the stairs.

Haley stood there looking at the man, _"Just take my hand and I can take you away from all of this. I would never keep you locked in here like he has. You need me and I need you. Just take my hand and it will all be over."_ He said and reached out his hand slowly.

"I-I can't." She said.

"Cant what, Haley?" Dean asked, "Look at me!" he yelled as he quickly opened the door.

"_Either you join me or you will die with the rest of them. I am giving you a choice and I don't take the answer no very well Haley." _He warned her.

Haley back against the wall as she saw the man burst into bright red flames. She felt the heat on her body and began to scream as loud as she could.

Dean jerked the door open and ran over to her, "Haley! Open you eyes!" he yelled over and over at her as he grabbed her arms, "Look at me!"

"Make him go away! Please make him leave!" she cried.

"There is no one here Haley! Snap out of it!"

"_He's going to kill you. I am your only hope. You will come be mine very soon"_

"Please….Please no!" Haley cried.

"Wake up!" Dean yelled and he didn't want to but he slapped her across the face. "Wake up!"

When he did that, Haley opened her eyes and saw Dean looking at her, "I'm going to die. I saw it! We are all going to die." She cried and fell to her knees.

Dean went along with her and held her tight in his arms. "Shhh, its ok. Just hold onto me. Don't let go. I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. Just stay with me….please."

Sam and Bobby ran into the panic room and saw what was going on. Dean looked up at them with a terrified look on his face. If they didn't figure out what was going on then he was afraid she was going to die.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bobby brought Dean down some cold rags for Haley and a few blankets. Dean and Haley lay on the cot together as Dean held her tight. She has not said anything. She was shaking and Dean tried his best to keep her warm.

Dean held the cold rag on her head as he sang quietly, "So hard to find my way, now that I'm all on my own. I saw you just the other day, my, how you have grown. Cast my memory back there lord sometimes I'm overcome thinkin' 'bout it. Makin' love in the green grass behind the stadium with you. My brown eyed girl. You my brown eyed girl" Dean said quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair with his other hand.

"Th-That's w-what you g-go with?" Haley mumbled with her eyes still closed. "O-Of all the l-lyrics in that song."

Dean smiled, "But it fit us. Ok it wasn't a stadium but it was green grass in the middle of the woods somewhere."

"I-I can't believe y-you remembered."

"How could I forget our song?" Dean said and kissed her the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I should d-dead." She said. Haley slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, "How d-did I g-get here?"

"You don't remember anything?" he asked her. "Does Chris Adams ring a bell?" Dean said. He wanted to hate that guys for doing this to her and he did but she had a hand in it also.

"No I don't remember him." she said. "I'm just so s-sleep." She said.

"Then just go to sleep, baby. I'm not going anywhere." He told her. "I am not going to let anything happen to you."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. Haley was fast asleep next to him and he smiled. They had made it through the night. He looked at his watch at it was after nine in the morning. He slowly moved Haley off of him and covered her up before getting off the cot. He didn't want to wake her. He wanted her to sleep as much as she could. He knew they were going to have to ask her a lot of question when she got up. After that him and her were going to have a long talk about everything. He headed out of the panic room and left the door open so that she knew when she got up she could come out.

He walked up the stairs and saw Sam and Bobby sitting in the den, "How's she going?" Sam asked.

"She is still sleeping right now. We just have to wait and see but at least we made it through the night." Dean said.

"That's good news." Bobby said. "What the hell happened with her last night?"

"I wish I knew. She was talking to someone, Bobby. Whoever it was has her scared. She said she was going to die, that we were all going to die." Dean said and leaned against the desk.

"When people are all hyped up on drugs they do crazy things, say crazy things." Bobby said. "Maybe it was just a hallucination."

"I don't think so. She was scared. I was with her for everyday for three years. I know what she's like."

"When she gets up we are going to have to ask her what's going on. That is the only way we can help and she has to be honest with us."

"Yeah I know." Dean said and soon heard the basement door slam shut.

The three guys turned around and saw Haley standing in the doorway. She was still in nothing but her white men's button up shirt and a pair of blue panties. "Haley….how are you feeling?" Dean asked her.

"To be honest…." She said and looked over herself, "I feel a little cold and….and naked….and a little hungry." She said pulling the shirt down as far as she could.

Dean smiled. She was always self conscious. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He knew they weren't out of the clear yet with her but this was a good start.

***I am far from happy with this chapter but I wanted to update it for you or I was afraid I never would. Thank you guys for the reviews. They mean a lot. If you like, please review and I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you Joyce for helping me. Writers block sucks! LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean helped Haley upstairs and into one of the guest room. She was shaking but Dean wasn't sure if it was from the lack of drug or if it was that she was just cold. He hoped it was because she was cold but he knew better. This was going to be a long few days for her but he was determined to help her though it every step of the way.

Haley sat on the edge of the small bed with her knees together and hands in her lap while Dean found her some clothes to wear. "I think this will work." He said and walked over to her carrying a pair for short and a Metallica t-shirt.

Haley looked at him and took the clothes she had once left behind. "Thanks." She said.

Dean looked at her and wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to yell at her but he figured now was not the best time for that. "Need help?" He asked.

"No thanks." Haley said and slowly stood up, "I think I can do it myself." She said and walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom.

"Are you sure? I mean you can barely stand up by yourself." Dean said.

Haley leaned on the door frame and looked at him, "I can do it and I really don't feel comfortable with you seeing me all…..you know...naked." She said.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Dean smiled but she didn't and his face dropped and he cleared his throat, "Ok well I'll just wait out here for you then."

"Ok." Haley said and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Dean leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do for her. He knew he couldn't leave her right now so all he could do was wait and make sure she didn't try anything while she was in there alone.

Haley stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her shaking body. She tried to think of anything else but there were only two things she needed. A fix or Dean and every time she thought of Dean she thought of how he left her and she craved another hit of something to make the pain stop. She was at war with herself.

Haley backed up to the wall and slid down slowly. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. Her life was screwed up and there was nothing she or anyone could do to fix it. The one person who kept her sane left her without warning. How could she trust him again?

Dean sat against the wall outside the bathroom and listened to her in there crying and he felt like there was nothing he could do right now until she asked. He wanted to go in there and tell her that he was there for her and she was going to be just fine but he knew that she was this way because of him. He broke a promise to her so why should she believe anything he told her? He felt torn. What was he supposed to do? Wait or just go in?

The more he sat there listening to her the more it killed him inside and he couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know that she was not alone and whatever was going on with her he was going to be there to help her. All she had to do was open up to him once again.

Dean got up from the floor and walked into the bathroom, "Haley?" he said and closed the door.

Haley heard him and wiped her eyes before grabbing onto the side of the tub and standing up. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, "Get out of here." She said.

"No. You need me." He said.

Haley knew she needed him like she needed air to breath but she couldn't say that to him. She couldn't go there again. She had enough going on without putting her trust in a man that found it so easy to walk away from her. "No I don't so just please get out. I'll be done in a minute."

Dean pulled back the curtain and saw her leaning against the wall, bracing herself, "No can do, sweetheart. Not this time." He said. With all his clothes still on he stepped into the shower and moved closer to her.

Haley burst into tear again and shook her head, "No please just go. I can't do this." Dean didn't listen. He moved reached his arms out and pulled her but she pushed him, "Just stop it."

"No!" Dean said and held her tighter against him as she pounded on his chest, "I'm not leaving you!" he said in a firm tone. Haley was weak and tired and gave up the fighting and gave into him and cried into his chest. "I know I said that before but I'm her now and everything's going to be ok," he said as he stroked her wet hair, "Its going to be ok I promise. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Haley." He said over and over and kissed the top of her head. "I never mean to hurt you."

Time passed by and Dean just held her in his arms as the water soaked them both. He didn't care. He wasn't going to let her go. Not this time. When her tears finally slowed down to a small whimper, Dean reached behind him and turned off the water. He opened the shower and grabbed the towel from the rack. Dean stepped out and wrapped the towel around her and rubbed her shoulders, "Let me help you." He said. Haley was still hesitant and she her head no. "I don't care what you say. I am going to get you through this. You hear me? Don't you ever think about giving up on me? Understand?"

Haley looked into his eyes and nodded ok. What else could she do at this point? She knew she needed help now and in the future. She knew what was coming and it wasn't good. Things were falling apart around her and she needed someone strong like Dean to help her. Physically anyways but he wasn't going to get her heart. Not again because it would kill her if she lost him again. That was going to be easier said that done. Just one look from him made her go weak in the knees but she had to do this for her.

Dean helped her across the hall and into the bedroom. Haley braced herself against him as he slipped her clothes onto her. No words were exchanged while he did this. He face showed no emotions but inside he was fighting to hold back tear of sadness and anger. He was angry for what she had done to herself, pissed off that that asshole took advantage of his Haley, and mad at himself for not reaching out to her as soon as he got back from the pit but he thought he was doing her a favor. He didn't want her getting caught in the crossfire.

Haley knew there were a hundred things going on in his mind. She could feel it and it hurt her. He should be helping her or worrying about her but he was stubborn and she knew it. Haley sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Dean, "Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me." Dean said. "What else do you need?" he asked, "And don't tell me what you think you need or I am going to get pissed."

"I uh….I could eat I guess." She said.

"Alright. Stay here and I'll go see what we got unless you want to come with me." He said.

"No I don't really feel comfortable seeing them right now." She said. She was feeling a little embarrassed about everything.

"Ok. I'll be right back." He said and walked out the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Haley looked around the small room and rubbed her hands together to try and get them to stop shaking but it wasn't helping. She ran her finger though her hair as she bounced her leg up and down.

"_Don't trust them."_

Haley looked up and scanned the room as she heard that voice once again. "Go away."

"_I can help you. I can teach you things. You could be great."_

"Just go away." She begged.

Dean opened the door and saw her sitting again the headboard with her head down whispering, "Haley, are you ok?"

Just as soon as they came the voice was gone. Haley looked over and him and the last thing she wanted to do was scare him. "I'm fine. Just a headache." She said.

"Good thing I brought Tylenol." He smiled and closed the door, "Bobby sucks at grocery shopping so I hope you like ham."

"That's fine. I really haven't eaten in days so anything is fine." She said.

Dean walked over to her and sat the plate next to her on the bed. Dean watched her as she looked down at the plate. "So uh….is there anything you want to tell me or anything you want to talk about?"

Haley watched him sit down beside her. She couldn't open up to him. Not yet. She sighed and grabbed the sandwich from the plate and said, "No."

Dean knew she was lying. He knew that look but he wasn't going to force her to open up yet. Anything little thing could set her off. "Ok." He said and watched her take a small bit. He knew this was just the beginning. They were in for the long road to recovery.

***I know it's been a long time but here is the next chapter. I hope you liked and I hope to have more soon. Please Please Review! Thanks!**

****Thanks Joyce of all the help getting me through the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at six Dean walked into Haley's room and slammed the door causing her to jump up in the bed. "Rise and shine!" Dean yelled.

Haley rubbed her head at his tone. "Don't yell." She said and lay back down. "Go away."

"No can do. Get up." He said.

"No."

"Yes."

Haley moaned against the pillow. "I need to sleep."

"No what you need is to get up and moving around. I have a few things I want you to do. I want you to clean up the kitchen and help me then clean the guns." Dean knew he had to keep her busy. She was fighting a serious addiction and today was officially day one.

Haley sat up and looked at him, "Dean…" she sighed, "I cant. Please just let me sleep."

"No. Now get up before I drag you out of bed."

"Why do you even care!" she yelled at him. Here comes the anger.

"I just do!" he yelled back. "You want help and I am giving you help now get you boney ass up now and get down stairs." He said before walking out of the room. This was the first official day of getting her clean. This was going to be the hard one. Any minute she was going to want to run out and get high and Dean wasn't going to let her. He had to keep her busy. She was going to hate him but in the long run it would make her stronger.

Haley threw on a large shirt and a pair of sweatpants and made her way down stairs. She stumbled her way into the kitchen and leaned on the door and just staring at Dean, "Well….I'm up."

Dean smiled and tossed her a rag, "Great. You can start in here. Wash and dry the dishes."

"You cant be serious."

"Oh I am sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." She said and walked over to the sink. She knew she really didn't have a choice. She could leave but Dean would follower her and just bring her back. Either way she was going to lose so why not just suck it up.

Haley turned on the water and poured the soap in the sink. She head a chair pull out and saw Dean sitting at the table, "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you get it done and don't try to sneak out the back door." He smiled.

"You don't trust me?"

"Not really."

"Good because I don't really trust you either." She said and turned back around.

Dean sat there and watched her. She was pissed and he knew it but this was expected. She was going to go through a lot of different mood swings before this was over. Who knew when that was going to be?

He watched as she picked up a plate from the counter. Her hands were shaking. It was as if the plate weighed a ton. The more he watched her more he just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't do that. He wanted her to be strong again, not weak. He remembered a time when they were happy, normal….well as normal as they could get.

_Dean sat at the kitchen table in Haley's kitchen eating a ham and cheese sandwich that she had made him. "This is so awesome." He smiled as he took another bit._

_Haley turned around and smiled at him, "No one can put ham and cheese on two slices of break like me." She said as she put the plate in the drainer._

"_Need help?" he asked._

"_No I got it. I don't mind doing dishes at all. I don't know why." She laughed, "But thanks."_

_Dean got up from his chair and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small kiss on the neck, "You are almost perfect." He said._

"_Almost?" she looked over her shoulder at him._

"_Yeah. You do have that awful Linkin Park CD in your car." He joked._

"_Hey you have your music and I have mine." She smiled, "But I love you anyways."_

"_You love my music and you know it." Dean said as he turned her around to face. "Along with other things of mine." He said and gave her a cocky smirk._

_Haley pulled her hand up and wiped suds all over his face, "Keep telling yourself that." She laughed._

_Dean wiped his face and stared at her, "Oh now you're going to get it." He said._

_Haley squealed and took off running through the small apartment. _

Dean missed those days with her. She was stronger then she was now. Maybe he was to blame for the way she was now. Maybe thats why he felt like he should help her. No that wasnt it. He still loved her. He helped her before and now he was going to do it again. If anyone could help her it was him.

"So where you're done in here you can come into the den and help me." he said and she never gave him a answer. "Did you hear me?" he asked and still nothing,"Haley!"

She slammed down the plate and turned to him, "I heard you!" she yelled before turning back around to the sink.

Dean stood there and watched her for a few minutes before walking out of the room. His heart was breaking for her but he had to be strong. He had t keep it together of they were going to lose her.

Dean was sitting on the couch with the guns in front of him. He hadnt touched them yet. He just sat there staring at the clock. Every now and then he would hear Haley talking but wasnt saying much just "Stop." and "Leave me alone" followed by a few sobs.

Bobby and Sam walked into the house and looked over and saw Dean. Sam sighed. He knew his brother was hurting and there was really nothing they could do for him. He was on a mission and Dean never gave up.

"How's it going in here man?" Sam asked as he and Bobby walked in with something to eat.

"Fine I guess. She's ill as a freakin hornet but at least she's up." Dean said.

"Just going to have to give her time. These things get worse before they get better." Bobby said.

"Yeah I know. I just want her to go back to the way she was." Dean said.

"I know but that aint gonna happen. That girls been through a lot."

"I know that am I'm going to fix it."

"Well we are here to help with whatever you need." Sam said.

Haley put the last plate in the drainer and looked to her left and jumped a little when she saw a man, the same man she saw while she was locked up, "What do yo want?" she asked.

"Just you." he smiled at her, "I'm not going to hurt you. Not like Dean did. All I want to do is help you. Dean wants to make you what he wants you to be. Me...I just want you happy."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. "You keep taking to me and I dont know who you are or what you want."

"I'm a future friend. You shouldn't be here. You weren't hurting anyone by what you were doing. It made you feel better."

"It was wrong." she said. "I know it was wrong."

"Why because Dean says so? He left you. I would never leave you. I can give you everything you want to make you feel good and all I ask of you is t help me if I ever need it. Let me be there for you. Just walk out that door right now and run away from here."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked him, "You once said if I didn't come with you I wolud die."

"Not by me. I wouldn't hurt you. You cant trust Dean. You don't know the things I know about him. He's far from perfect. He hurt you bad didn't he? he asked and Haley just nodded, "I would never do that. He didn't want you then so why now? After you're better is he just going to leave you again?"

"I-I don't know."

"That's right. Come with me and start a new life where you can be who you want to be and be with other like you.

"There are others like me?" she asked.

"Yes. We can be there for you. What's it going to be?" he asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen. He had been standing there for a long time but out of sight. He didn't like the way she was talking and was worried about who she was talking to.

"No one. Just myself." She smiled.

Dean didnt believe her for one second, "Why dont you try that again?" he asked.

"Dean no one is here so who the hell would I be talking to?"

"I dont know that's why I'm asking you." Haley looked to where the man was once standing and he was gone. "Looking for someone?" Dean asked.

"No." Haley said. "I think I'm just going to go lay down. I dont feel so well." She said before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Dean sighed. He really had to figure out what was going on with her. It was a lot deep her than drug and he knew it.

Haley paces back and forth in the bedroom chewing on her nails. She could feel the walls closing in on her. She had to get out of her. She felt like she was losing her mind and just needed to get out and breath again.

She looked over to the window and knew that was going to be her only way out. Dean wasnt going to let her walk out the front door. She was on the second floor but she has done it once and she could do it again. Haley slipped on her shoes and and headed over to the window and opened it up. It was now or never.

Dean was sitting in the den when head head something, "Son of a bitch." He said.

"What?" sam asked.

"I'll be right back. I swear its like living with a teenager." He said before walking out the front door.

Haley moved quietly on the roof over to a large tree. She reached out and grabbed the large limb and got on it. This was much easier when she was younger. She carfully made her way down. She was almost free...or so she thought.

"You know, Bobby does have a front door." Dean looked up and said.

"Cant use it. Dean's down there." She said and she continued to climb down.

"Yeah...that guys a real dick."

"You're telling me." She said and jumped down. When she turned around she saw Dean standing there with his arms crossed and he looked pissed.

"Don't look at me like that." She said and pushed by him.

"Where are you going?" he asked and he was hot on her heals.

"Just for a walk." She said.

"Yeah and I believe that."

"I dont care what you believe. I dont need your aproval to do anything." Haley said as she stumbled up the driveway.

"Well princess you arent going to get far. You can barley walked."

"I'm doing just fine!" she yelled.

"Ok that's it." Dean said. He grabbed her by the arms and turned her around.

"Let me go!" Haley screamed and Dean just lifted her over his shoulders and headed back to the house. "You cant keep me here."

"I'm pretty sure I can do what I want." Dean said.

"I will get out of here!" she yelled.

"And I'll just keep bringing you back. Hey it gives me something to do." Dean said and headed inside the house.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked when he saw the two.

"I was going for a walk and this big ape started man hadling me. Abusive bastard!"

"I didnt hit you." Dean said, "God you are so dramtic."

"Just let me go please!" she begged him as tears fell from her eyes, "I'll be good."

"Sure you will." Dean said as he carried her up the stairs and back into her room.

He walked in and slammed the door before dropping her onto the bed. "Listen, I dont care what you do I am not letting you out of this house. You can fight me all you want but sweetheart I will always win and you know it."

"Try me." Haley said and the look in her eyes scared Dean a little but he knew she would never hurt him or anyone no matter how messed up she was.

"I'm doing this to help you! Why cant you see that?"

"I dont want you to help me! I told you that. No one can help me." She said and more tears come pouring out.

"Let me try!"

"No! You'll just get hurt!"

"By who?" he asked and Haley said nothing, "Who is after you Haley?"

"I dont know ok! I dont know who he is. I just want him to go away." She said and placed her face in her hands, "I'm so confused."

Dean walked over and saw beside her and pulled her into his arms, "shh, no one is going to get you. I promise. You just have to let me help you. Stop trying to run away. You'll get better."

"what-what if I dont?" she asked as she cried into his shoulder.

"You will. Just give it time." Dean said. He wasnt sure if he was saying that to make her feel better or if he was saying that make him feel better. Either way he knew they needed to find out who was after her and why.

***Please Review***


End file.
